imperial_archives_of_jynufandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Galactic History
This is a timeline of the history of the Eridan Jorus galaxy and the L-Cluster, recording the important events. All dates are based on the Galactic Standard Calendar. Timeline of Galactic History Pre-Sentient Era * Dawn of Time ** The Big Bang occurs, creating the universe *c. -12,500,000,000 GSY **Eridan Jorus Galaxy is formed *c. -8,000,000,000 GSY **The L-Cluster is formed *c. -4,000,000,000 GSY **A Large comet strikes the planet of Lopa giving it water *c. -1,000,000,000 GSY **Multi-Cellular life evolves on Lopa *c. -600,000,000 GSY **Sentient life first evolves on Jrae Era of Sentience *c. -100,000,000 GSY **An ancient civilization on the planet Jrae discover the element that would be known as Eludium *c. -80,000,000 GSY **First civilizations emerge on Dorantu *c. -10,000,000 GSY **A species that would later be known as the Eludans emerge from their dimension in intergalactic space *c. -5,000,000 GSY **An unknown cataclysmic force strikes The Oracle causing supermassive stars to collapse into black holes *c. -4,000,000 GSY **The Four Hallowed Stars are formed *c. -1,000,000 GSY **The Irassian species begin evolving on Irassia. *c. -500,000 GSY **The first known starships are launched from Bellia although not FTL capable *c. -200,098 GSY **The Nelphans begin research into faster space travel *c. -200,000 GSY **The Jynuan and Gemman species achieve sentience **Hyperspace is discovered when a lone Nelphan research ship accidentally enters a hyperspace breach Hyperspace Era *c. -199,998 GSY **After the discovery of hyperspace, the Nelphans form the first space fairing empire, and begin seeding other planets with life. **The Hiran species achieve space travel and launch 100 Generation ships to colonize far away planets. About 40 of these ships make it to their destination, the rest disappear and would only be discovered 155,000 years later *c. -199,986 GSY **The Hiran invent the first hyperdrives making the old hyperspace gates obsolete. **The Invention and mass production of hyperdrives makes many other civilizations FTL capable. *c. -199,975 GSY **A species hailing from the L-Cluster known as the Diyan Masalanta discover a wormhole that allows them to travel to the Galaxy proper. *c. -199,925 GSY **A large asteroid impacts the planet Hiraq. The ash cloud blocks out the suns for the next 23 years, this prompts a search for a new homeworld *c. -199,902 GSY **Hiraq is evacuated as it becomes inhabitable for all higher forms of life *c. -199,810 GSY **The Generation Ship Cavell lands on a planet they name Cavellia. The people of this planet would turn to a life of agriculture, and eventually become the Cavelli *c. -199,799 GSY **The Nelphan Great Empire begins a large expansion campaign across the galaxy **Sajuuk Concord surveys habitable planets, and planets that are on the verge of Interstellar Travel *c. -199,510 GSY **Emperor Uier IX dies without naming an heir causing a succession crisis within the Great Empire *c. -198,325 GSY **The Hiraq relocate to the Planet Zuhn *c. -196,509 GSY **Lord Girus Mius distant ancestor of Ujr IX seizes the throne of the Empire becoming Girus I. *c. -196,497 GSY **Girus I launches campaigns against the Sajuuk Concord and the Stellar Union *c. -196,142 GSY **Girus' son Liues takes the Nelphan Throne, and continues his father's campaigns against the Sajuuk Concord and the Stellar Union *c. -196,091 GSY **Liues I completes the campaign completely annexing the Sajuuk Concord **A Mass extermination of the Sajuuk species begins **The Great Shift occurs in the L-Cluster causing the Hyperlane between the L-Cluster and the Galaxy to sever *c. -196,000 GSY **The Diyan Masalanta in the galaxy and the L-Cluster build the first L-Gates. **Heir to the Nelphan throne Gaius II is born *c. -195,940 GSY **The Great Empire reaches it's peak, spanning across hundreds of star systems and planets across the galaxy. By this point the Nelphans were one of three independent species in the galaxy **Due to the size of the Empire, the Nelphans build massive gateways that allow instantaneous travel across the galaxy *c. -195,880 GSY **Liues I is assassinated by a Hiran nobleman ** Gaius II ascends to the Throne and declares war against the High Kingdom of Hiraq *c. -195,830 GSY **The conflict between the Nelphans and the Hiran reach it's peak; King Gaius II begins a bombardment of Zuhn *c. -195,820 GSY **Bombardment of Zuhn ends *c. -195,730 GSY **A large number of Nelphan subject species revolt. **a gateway within the Ota Kap System explodes wiping out all life in the system **The Hur Gateway goes inactive *c. -195,727 GSY **The Nelphan royal family is executed by Bellian rebels **Sajuuk species goes extinct **The Great Empire collapses bringing an end to the war. *c. -195,726 GSY **The collapse of the Great Empire leaves a power vacuum within the galaxy **The L-Gates are activated *c. -195,689 GSY **The Tendra-Zuhn force the Hiran off of Zuhn *c. -195,682 GSY **A Hiran surveyor ship discovers a Nelphan superweapon beneath the surface of Bregglar II *c. -195,681 GSY **The Diyan Masalanta complete their evacuation and promptly shutdown the L-Gates. *c.-195,679 GSY **A war breaks out between the High Kingdom of Hiraq and the Jore State. *c. -195,599 GSY **In fear of going extinct, the Hiran abandon their technology, and seek refuge on Bregglar II. *c. -162,401 GSY **Future Orlan leader Ch'rok Shfe is born on Cyteen Prime *c. -162,384 GSY **Ch'rok Shfe launches a rebellion against his father Chor III **Ch'rok discovers that his father had sucumbed to the Uty Plague, allowing him to take the throne of Orla *c. -162,207 GSY **Ch'rok now Chor IV splices his DNA with Bellian DNA making him nearly immortal *c. -100,748 GSY **The Generation Ships Jorra and Adn land on two planets that would later be known as Joggra and Adnora. **The AMS Pondorian is built **The Tendra-Zuhn are forced to abandon their homeworld after the magnetic field of Zuhn is stripped away *c. -99,123 GSY **The Eludans reach the Eridan Jorus galaxy Hixinae Period *c. -99,051 GSY **The Hixinae Period begins **The Tendra-Zuhn become a nomadic species **A period of intense Tectonic activity strikes the planet Oros releasing deadly gasses and radiation from underneath the surface. *c. -98,312 GSY **The Stellar Union begins colonizing the Blade *c. -90,811 GSY **A species known as the Barsilea create the Ebbarmacchus system and the Four Hallowed Stars **The first natural wormhole forms in the Kentarom System. **Palob, A gas giant in the Adn Minor System moves towards Adnora locking the planet's rotation **The First Blade War begins, sparking 500 years of conflict between the Orlan Kingdom, and the Stellar Union *c. -90,810 GSY **The Battle of Caras, the first battle of the conflict occurs. Orlan leader Chor the Undying lured a large Stellar Union fleet to the Caras System and single handedly destroys it. *c. -90,800 GSY **Stellar Union Forces conquer Cyteen Prime *c. -90,799 GSY **Orlan forces liberate Cyteen Prime **Construction on the Solar Ravager begins *c. -90,784 GSY **Tectonic Activity on Oros stabilizes *c. -90,772 GSY **The Battle of the Four Stars occurs, the single bloodiest battle in the First Blade War with over 148,580,000 casualties *c. -90,704 GSY **The First Blade War ends in an Orlan Victory *c. -90,600 GSY **The Solar Ravager is complete **Xulbak A is destroyed by the Solar Ravager in the first official test of it's weapon *c. -90,523 GSY **The Second Blade War breaks out *c. -90,490 GSY **The Siege of Ter Meku occurs *c. -90,473 GSY **Cavzek II joins the Stellar Union *c. -90,439 GSY **The Hixinae Campaigns part of the Second Blade War, take place *c. -90,398 GSY **A Rogue Nito Scientist artificially creates the Javorian species *c. -90,394 GSY **Sea levels on Jakaro rise consuming 90% of all land on the planet *c. -90,393 GSY **The Battle of Taggallion IV takes place **The Vultaum Star Assembly is formed *c. -90,326 GSY ** Rediscovery Era *c. -100 GSY **The Third Battle of Chelian occurs **President Ty Locur of the Baxirian Republic is assassinated. Being replaced by Odnal Dagguth **The Jraens leave their homeworld for the first time **The Existince of the Istarian Dragon is proven by a Jynuan Scientist *c. -99 GSY **The Cavellians launch their first FTL Starships into space **Efforts to unify Ozkox Prime are attempted *c. -97 GSY **House Illuian is wiped out *c. -96 GSY **Exploration of Adnora begins **The Lorfans engage in a war with the Bryll **Dornita Enters an Ice age **A faction of Tendra Zuhn calling them selves the Evanda Zuhn, abandon their nomadic lifestyle and settle on Evanda V **A Xabir ship rediscovers Chor's Compass *c. -89 GSY **Racket Industries is founded **The Bryll exterminate the Lorfans *c. -86 GSY **The Caravansary Caravan Coalition is created to regulate trade in the Blade. **The planet later known as Nightstone becomes habitable *c. -85 GSY